Just a Boy, Just a Girl
by orangepencils
Summary: It’s Mika’s and Tohma’s anniversary and the couple reflects on the day they first met. Mika’s POV, fluff, Tohma OOC?


Just a Boy, Just a Girl

**Just a Boy, Just a Girl**

**Last of four. Wow… I can't believe it… Well is annoying me because it's telling me that His Muse can't be found… Annoyed, much… So please give it a read when it works, it's a brilliant story. Anyways, after this, I'm working on GUT2. OMG! Yes I'm going to finish this freakin fracken story!**

**179**

**Summary: It's Mika's and Tohma's anniversary and the couple reflects on the day they first met. Mika's POV, fluff, Tohma OOC? **

**Disclaimer: I had to write something about them… I love the pairing what can I say?**

**Edited: August 30****th**** 2008**

Just a Boy, Just a Girl

Mika's POV

I still remember when we first met. He was just a boy and I was just a girl. He was nineteen and I was sixteen. He performed for one of our school shows and I had been the lucky girl to go on stage with him and his band. Even though he was just playing the synthesizer, he had been the one to pick me out of all the screaming girls. During the entire performance, he kept looking at me and I couldn't rip my eyes off of his emerald green ones. At the end, I remember waiting for everyone to leave before going to meet him.

"Oh you're the lucky girl who got to dance with us." He said once he saw me waiting by the doorway. His innocence to this day was still something that I liked about him.

"Hi, I was wondering if your band and you wanted to go somewhere to hangout or something." I had never been one to be shy but his presence and the way he smiled made me feel weak in my knees. I figured that by inviting the band along, it would hide my true intentions. So what if I wanted a date with the sexy blond synth player?

That evening at the café was one that the both of us still remember. I was introduced to his band mates and I discovered that looks could be deceiving. The God like Sakuma-San acted like a five year old spoiled brat and it was kind of hard to believe that he could sing so amazingly. The calm looking Noriko-Chan actually had a fiery temper and attitude. That only left him. With time I got to know him and every time we went out together he never ceased to amaze me.

He told me about his dreams of becoming the number one band in Japan and starting the number one record label company as well. He was only nineteen, yet he seemed like a very mature man. Not like the other blockheads on my street. Even though he acted as though he was as tough as an elephant, he still showed me his fears just like the elephant was afraid of mice. Deep down he was still just an innocent young boy and every time I remembered that, it made me love him even more.

--

It's hard to believe that after all those years; we still managed to remain together. I was sitting home alone waiting for Tohma to get back from work. Today was our anniversary date and he had promised me that he would be getting home early. The fact that he did arrive early actually impressed me. He usually wasn't able to leave early from work.

"They actually let the great Tohma from the number one band in Japan and the number one record label company leave early today? My, my, I'm impressed." I told him as I kissed him hello. He smiled as he got rid of his jacket and shoes. He had a brown paper bag under his arm, the mail was held in his mouth and he had a white plastic bag in his other hand. Once he got rid of everything, he was able to respond.

"Have you been thinking of our first concert where you got to dance on stage with Ryuichi?"

"Hmm, maybe." I said as I put my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist and smiled at me.

"What's with the bags?" I tried poking inside of one, but he twaked my hand away gently.

"It's a surprise. I'll make you diner tonight." Surprisingly, Tohma was a good cook, but because he was often at work, he never got to cook. He used to enjoy cooking for me on special occasions. I was happy that he was going to cook for me. I tried to help him set the table, but he was set on making everything by himself. I sat at the table and watched him prepare the food. The way the kitchen was made, I couldn't see what he was making from my place at the kitchen table. The only hints I had were the many different fragrances that hit my nose.

"Might I offer you a Shirley Temple?" He put the glass in front of me and I couldn't help but smile. I was starting to wonder if…

"You must excuse me, but diner is a much bigger pain than you, my dear." He gave me a quick peck on the nose before returning to the kitchen. I hadn't seen him this happy in many months.

"I guess work went well today."

"I suppose so, but if you were wondering, that isn't the reason for my sudden happiness. You'll find out soon enough." He returned to making diner. It took him a grand total of twenty minutes to get everything ready. He asked me to close my eyes and when I did so, I heard him approaching with the diner plates. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by the lovely sight of flapjacks. I couldn't help but giggle. So, I had been right.

"I guess I wasn't the one who was thinking of the first time we met." He smiled sheepishly as he served the food.

"Can you blame the married man?"

"No, but I'm curious to know, how did you manage to get the evening off?" He smiled his infamous mysterious smile and he looked directly in my eyes locking his gaze with mine. Deep down he was still a mischievous little boy.

"I think the boss can give himself a break from time to time."

"Oh so you can have vacation time? You know you should try doing that more often. It gets awfully dull and lonely in here when I have nothing to do."

"Pretty soon that won't be the case anymore. You'll have your hands quite full." He said with a warm smile as he laced his fingers with mine.

"You better be here with me and take all your neglected vacation time if you want to live to see your kid graduate." I told him with a warning glare. If he thought for one moment that he was just going to play daddy when he got home from work, then he had something else coming his way.

"Of course I'll be here Mika. In fact, I already started training the stand-by. You'll be stuck with me for as long as you please."

"Goody then." We finished eating our meal and then Tohma disappeared for a while. He came back holding something behind his back.

"Happy anniversary Mika." He handed me the present and he watched eagerly as I opened the package. He reminded me of a young child eagerly anticipating his parents' reaction as they opened his arts and crafts project that he had done at school for them for the Christmas festivities. When I was done with the wrapping paper, I came face to face with a beautiful diamond and sapphire necklace.

"It's beautiful, thank you." I took it out of its box and tried to tie it behind my neck but the clasp was hard to close. He got up from his chair and helped me close it shut. Once that was done, I gave him his present and I too waited to see if he would like it. Indeed he did. I had gotten him the newest palm-pilot that he had once mentioned would make things much easier at work.

"Thank you." I smiled at him and in exchange he left a tender kiss on my lips. We spent the rest of the evening talking and having a good time together.

It was late into the night and we were both in bed when in his subconscious he wiggled about and snuggled closer to me. Once he was comfortable again, he gave a content sigh and returned to his dreams. I couldn't help but smile. He was still just a boy deep down. As I lay my head on his chest, I wondered if I was still just a girl.

**THE END**

**I love my endings. I always go back on my titles. Lol! Anyways, this is the last one of the night. Will work on GUT2 hopefully GUT2 will be put tonight as well. Read and review please!**

**Op **


End file.
